Filling in the Blanks: Why We Share
by Misa1124
Summary: My take on why Rogue and Kitty have to share a room. Rated for one mild swear word.


Just a bit of thoughtful reasoning running through my head yesterday.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. If I did I wouldn't be so disappointed in some of the storylines. ;)

Timeline: Present

Character Focus: Kitty and the Professor

Why We Share

Charles Xavier was sitting in his study going over the danger room reports when he was interrupted by a small knock on his door. He scanned the for the mind standing outside his door and called out, "Come in, Kitty."

"It is so freaky when he does that," he heard the girl think to herself as she, literally, walked through the door.

"And it's still freaky when she does that," he thought to himself. He smiled and motioned for her to have a seat. "What can I do for you?"

Kitty looked at the professor, a little nervous. "Well, I just had a question." 

The professor smiled. "It's okay, Kitty. Remember, everything said in here remains confidential if you wish it to be." The girl relaxed a bit at that.

"Well, Rogue and I got into a roommate fight today. It was no big deal, it happens, like, at least once a week. I like rooming with her and all but I was just wondering why we are the only senior X-Men that have to share a room?" Nobody ever questioned the professor's decisions so Kitty was naturally a bit wary about asking him such a thing.

The professor himself was a bit taken aback. He never really explained to the girls why they shared a room and never thought to since they got along and didn't question his decision before. He thought a moment before answering.

"Well, Kitty, as you know, Scott and Jean were my first students. Since they were of a different gender, I couldn't put them together. Then, Kurt came. I realized that Kurt was still uncomfortable with the way he looked and I thought it would help him open up more and be more comfortable if he was allowed to have his privacy. I also realized that anyone rooming with Scott could be put in danger should his glasses slip off in the night."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "That makes sense."

"When you came," the professor continued, "I also didn't think it would be safe for you to room with Jean. When she lived with her parents, she shared a room with her sister. She told me that when they both slept, Jean would unconsciously slip into her sister's mind and watch her dreams. I didn't want her to do that to you. While I love Jean like a daughter, I understand how hard it is to control telepathy and resist the temptation to peak. I have no doubt that she tends to break the rules every now and then, and I know a lot of times she can't help it. Curiosity is a natural thing and can be very overpowering."

Kitty was surprised. "And here I thought Jean was the goody-goody who could do no wrong. Never thought about her that way," she thought. "Wow. Thanks, professor."

He smiled again before continuing. "When Evan come to join us, I had figured it would be best if he had his own room and Ororo only confirmed my thinking. She had told me something along the lines of him sneezing or tripping or something of the sort and then shooting out his spikes on accident. That could prove quite hazardous to a roommate." They shared a small chuckle.

"And, lastly, we have Rogue. Rogue needs to learn how to be comfortable around people and I didn't think she would take the initiative to do it own her own. So, I decided to room her with you since you were safer than Jean. I also thought that she would be more comfortable with you than Jean, with Jean being older." He paused and thought once more before speaking. "I never thought about separating you both after Rogue adapted to life at the institute and with the newer recruits we have considerably less rooms, despite everyone doubling up except for Jamie. However, we do have a few rooms left vacant. If you and Rogue want, I can give one of them to either of you."

Kitty thought for a bit then shook her head. "It's okay. I don't know how Rogue feels but I really don't mind sharing. I like having her as a roommate. Makes it seem less lonely and stuff. We do get along most of the time. Fighting's just normal, I guess. I was just wondering. Like you said about curiosity about being powerful and all."

"That it is. Well, you can run the idea by her and see how she feels. If you both decide to stick together that's fine with me but the offer will always be on the table."

Kitty stood. "Thanks, professor!" She turned around and trotted through the door. 

Charles involuntarily shivered. He then straightened and smiled, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Way to pull that one out of your ass, Charles."

********************

Author's Note:

I know my accuracy may be a little off. I can't remember what happened exactly with Evan, which is why the prof can't remember, even though telepaths are supposed to remember EVERYTHING to the last detail (because they use more of their brain). Since I'm NOT a telepath, I'm allowed to make mistakes. :) Thanks for reading!

For those who are confused:

I don't think the reason why they share was ever thought about. That's one point I wanted to get across. If the decision on something as significant as roommates is questioned, I think it deserves an explanation. Saying "I don't know" or "just because" just doesn't fly with a teenager. So, when confronted about a decision that I didn't think through I think of a reason and stick to it. Since X is a pretty smart guy, and a telepath, he can piece together a story based on everything he's remembered. So, in conclusion, the story he told Kitty is the reason and he's sticking to it.


End file.
